Cartas de William Campbell
by Ringo-Mexico
Summary: La historia tras el mito de "Paul is Dead", contada por su protagonista.
1. Parte I

La primera vez que me confundieron con Paul McCartney fue en el otoño de 1962. Él acababa de publicar con los Beatles su primer sencillo, Love me do. Por mi parte, yo ya llevaba varios meses trabajando en la tienda de electrodomésticos de mi tío. Un buen día, en el camino de vuelta a casa desde el trabajo una joven de unos diecisiete años se me quedó mirando muy fijamente. Mi primera reacción fue pararme y mirarla con la misma atención, pues supuse que si me observaba de esa manera tal vez nos conociésemos. De repente, ella esbozó una sonrisa que interpreté como una confirmación de su sospecha y acto seguido, se avalanzó sobre mí. Mis continuos fracasos con las mujeres hicieron que no pusiera yo obstáculo alguno a su efusividad y que la abrazase como habitualmente las chicas no me dejaban. Para cuando empezó a besuquearme, yo ya había abandonado la tarea de localizar en mi memoria a mi repentina conquista. Por si me quedaba alguna duda de que aquella muchacha estaba en un lamentable error, ésta desapareció por completo cuando empezó a gritar ¡Paul, Paul!" Ni me inmuté. Mi orgullo sí lo notó un poco más, pero en cualquier caso merecía la pena. En la mayoría de las ocasiones la humillación era aun mayor y yo no era ni de lejos besado y manoseado de aquella manera. Pero claro, poco dura la felicidad en la casa del pobre. Inmediatamente fui reprendido por la Sra. Helen Clodish, una cliente habitual. Al verme en una actitud semejante, no dudó en reclamarme, en azotarme con su bolso y, por supuesto, en pronunciar mi nombre a voces: "¡Billy!".

Disuelta la indecencia, la Sra. Clodish abandonó la escena del crimen con aire de orgullo por el deber cumplido y dejándome a solas con aquella chica y con una mentira al descubierto. Aquella situación no la había vivido antes. Decidí entonces aguantar el chaparrón y recrearme, antes de que desaparecieran en la contemplación aquellos labios que yo acababa de saborear. Para mi sorpresa, cuando volví a mirarla descubrí en su cara un gesto más cercano a la incredulidad y a la duda que al enfado o al resentimiento. "¿Eres Paul?", me preguntó. Seguir con la farsa me pareció cruel. Muchas veces había sido yo humillado sin piedad, pero entendí que aquella muchacha, que no me regateó ni un ápice de su cariño, no debía ser objetivo de mi venganza. "No, no soy ese tal Paul. Soy un tipo llamado William Campbell, Billy, si quieres". Mi confesión no pareció sacarla del estado de estupor en el que entró al verme. "¿No eres Paul McCartney?", insistió. Por aquel entonces mi relación con los Beatles se limitaba al par de veces que había escuchado Love me do por la radio, por lo que aquel nombre no me dijo nada. La chica entonces me contó quién era Paul McCartney y que éramos dos gotas de agua. A duras penas conseguí convencerla de que yo no era quien ella deseaba, que no es que se me hubiese subido la fama a la cabeza y pretendiese escabullirme, que mi mayor logro musical hasta ese momento era el haber vendido dos radios en el mismo día.

En días sucesivos, confusiones como ésta se fueron convirtiendo en habituales. Yo seguía la corriente o no según me interesase, aprovechándome de fama ajena. Llegó un momento en el que me vi carente de recursos para 

sostener mi patraña, es decir, concluí que si quería ligar vía Paul McCartney ya no me era suficiente con saber que era uno de los integrantes de un grupo musical llamado los Beatles. Por tanto, no dudé en comprar el sencillo, recopilar todo recorte de prensa por irrelevante que pudiera parecer y escuchar todo programa de radio que, aunque fuera de pasada, mencionara a mi doble.

Siguiendo el plan, una mañana me ausenté un rato del trabajo para ir a la tienda de discos de Frankie Adams. Fue ahí donde entendí toda la retahíla de confusiones que me venía persiguiendo, donde tomé conciencia de "El milagro de los peces y los McCartneys", como lo bautizaría John Lennon años más tarde. Mirar la portada y mirarme a mí mismo era como esos pasatiempos en los que tienes que descubrir siete errores. Volví apresuradamente al trabajo para poder examinar con tranquilidad la portada en la trastienda. Una vez de vuelta, no tardé en encontrar matices distintivos. En principio me decepcionaron tales diferencias pero las terminé juzgando como positivas, pues me daban argumentos cuando no me interesase la confusión. En tales casos, solía hacer notar mi cicatriz en el labio superior, mi nariz más respingona o mi frente más ancha. De todas maneras, intuí (acertadamente) que mi vida iba a experimentar un cambio radical, sobre todo en lo referente a mi relación con el sexo opuesto.

Mi éxito con las mujeres fue creciendo de forma proporcional a la fama y reputación de los Beatles. Llegó un momento incluso en que tuve que cambiar el trabajo en la tienda por otro que pudiera ejercer sin estar de cara al público, ya que corría el riesgo de ser reconocido mientras suplantaba a Paul McCartney. Pero mi éxito iba inexorablemente acompañado del suplicio que era para mí escuchar todas y cada una de las canciones del grupo. Algunas de ellas incluso las memorizaba y las cantaba para consolidar mi mentira. También aprendí a tocar un poco la guitarra. Empecé tocándola con la derecha hasta que una tarde una chica me descubrió y me informó que Paul era zurdo, así que tuve que aprender a tocar con la izquierda. Al principio, todo aquello me divertía y realmente merecía la pena, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una estúpida obligación auto impuesta que no resultaba tan entretenida. Todas las chicas de Darlington y la mayoría de las del condado conocían ya a "Peter McCarthy, el falso Beatle", por lo que mi parecido con Paul McCartney terminó siendo motivo de mofa. En ese punto, decidí ampliar horizontes y objetivos. Resolví trasladarme a Londres, donde nadie me identificaría, y utilizar mi parecido no sólo para jugar los fines de semana. Cansado de tararear las mismas canciones a una chica tras otra y de ser en ocasiones objeto de burla, me propuse ser yo quien tomara el pelo a los demás. En Londres asistiría a fiestas y exposiciones haciéndome pasar por Paul McCartney, firmaría autógrafos y, por supuesto, seguiría ligando todo lo que pudiera.


	2. Parte II

¿Fragmento de una carta escrita por William Campbell? (Segunda parte)

Con ese plan en mente, a finales de 1964 entré a trabajar en un almacén de muebles a las afueras de Londres y alquilé un ático cerca de Hyde Park. Hasta las seis cargaba y descargaba aparadores, mesitas de noche y demás mobiliario doméstico. Una vez en casa, cenaba, me duchaba y me transformaba en quien no era sobre las ocho y media. Aprovechaba los ratos libres para seguir al tanto de todo lo relacionado con Paul y su grupo. También a veces tocaba la guitarra, pero lo hacía más por afición que por hacer más verosímil mi montaje. De hecho, solía tocar canciones de The Animals o de The Rolling Stones en lugar de canciones de The Beatles. Hacia cerca de las nueve, salía de casa en dirección a alguno de los clubs de moda como el Ad Lib, el Talk of the Town o el Blue Angel. Procuraba llegar temprano para poder controlar a todos los clientes y desaparecer en caso de que entrara Paul McCartney u otro miembro de los Beatles.

En ocasiones, llegaba yo incluso a engañar a amigos del propio Paul, como la noche que confesé mis problemas de hemorroides a Pete Townshend o la vez que me insinué a Keith Richards. Una noche conocí a una fotógrafa estadounidense de la revista Rolling Stone llamada Linda Eastman. Al principio, temí que advirtiera mi falsa identidad pues veía en ella cierta actitud reticente, pero a medida que charlábamos me fui sintiendo más a gusto con ella. Cuando nos despedimos me invitó a una exposición suya que una galería londinense había organizado y que era el motivo por el cual se encontraba en Inglaterra. A la mañana siguiente me levanté ansioso por volver a verla. La jornada de trabajo se me hizo interminable, el día parecía no avanzar. Cuando regresé a casa, cené apresuradamente, me acicalé como nunca y me morí de impaciencia hasta que fue la hora convenida. Llegué a la galería a las nueve en punto. Ahí saludé a multitud de amigos de Paul, algunos ya sabía quienes eran, pero la mayoría eran perfectos desconocidos para mí. En medio de aquel bullicio encontré a Linda. Verla por segunda vez me resultó aun más desestabilizante que nuestro primer encuentro la noche anterior. Se me erizó el vello, se me encogió el estómago y el pulso adquirió autonomía y se aceleraba o se aplacaba según él mismo consideraba oportuno. Conseguí enganchar su mirada con la mía a la que ella respondió tomando mi sudorosa mano izquierda y enseñándome foto a foto toda la exposición.

Hube de dar verdaderos saltos mortales cuando comentábamos alguna de las fotografías relacionadas con los Beatles. Linda iba asentando con la cabeza a medida que yo improvisaba, por lo que poco a poco me fui sintiendo más cómodo y seguro. Fue entonces, en el momento en que mi corazón bajó las setenta pulsaciones, cuando comprendí que no tenía más remedio que enamorarme. La mujer que una y mil veces había diseñado en mi cabeza y que pensé que jamás existiría estaba justo delante de mí tomándome la mano. Casi sin darme yo cuenta, Linda me condujo a un cuartito que servía de almacén. Bajó una bombilla de cuarenta watios, me miró de manera cómplice arqueando la ceja izquierda y me dijo: "¿Qué tal está Jane?". Jane Asher era la novia de Paul. Sin darme tiempo a elaborar una respuesta y de manera más agresiva, prosiguió el interrogatorio: "¿Cómo os fue en el Ed Sullivan Show?". Mi cara desencajada empezaba a delatarme y su sonrisa socarrona empezaba a hacerme pensar que Linda estaba jugando conmigo. "Diez segundos tardé anoche en descubrirte". Ella no era una quinceañera enamoradiza, ella era una profesional que había detectado de inmediato los 

diferentes matices de nuestras respectivas caras. Me sentí ridículo, fracasado y, lo que era peor, humillado por alguien de quien me estaba enamorando. Se hizo entonces un silencio, cuya duración no sabría precisar, en el que dudé entre salir corriendo, besarla, confesar e incluso inventar una excusa. Fue ella la que volvió a tomar la iniciativa. Esta vez me tomó con fuerza por la cintura con ambas manos y me apretó contra sí. Yo la abracé y le correspondí besándole el cabello. Entre limpia cristales, mopas, cubos, y algún olvidado viejo marco confesamos nuestros respectivos sentimientos hacia el otro. Conocer a Linda supuso mi jubilación como falsa estrella. Ya nunca más me haría pasar por Paul, aunque el que me confundieran era algo inevitable y que no estaba en mis manos.

En cuanto le fue posible, Linda se trasladó a Londres y nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Atrás quedaron todas mis mentiras y la soledad a la que me empujaba mi secretismo. Volví a ser Billy las veinticuatro horas del día, recuperé mi vida y la compartí con Linda. Además, por su profesión, seguí moviéndome en los mismos ambientes nocturnos, que ya empezaba a dominar. Confesé mi farsa a muchas de mis víctimas, la mayoría de las cuales, se rieron mucho de sí mismos.


	3. Parte III

Como ya no tenía que esconderme de nadie, una noche en el Bag O'Nails Linda me presentó a los Beatles. En cuanto me vio, John Lennon empezó a reír como un loco y, que yo recuerde, no paró en toda la noche. George Harrison me miró fijamente, miró fijamente a Paul, hizo un leve gesto a medio camino de la aprobación y la sorpresa y se fue a pedir una copa. Ringo Starr…Bueno, a esas alturas de la noche Ringo ya no gozaba de las condiciones mentales necesarias para hacer un juicio de valor mínimamente coherente. Finalmente me quedé a solas con mi doble. El mirarnos cara a cara nos dejó mudos a ambos. Tuvo que ser Linda la que nos hiciera reaccionar haciéndole ver mi cicatriz en el labio superior y mi nariz más respingona. Dichas diferencias le aliviaron de alguna manera, peor en cualquier caso no consiguieron sacarle de la perplejidad que le supuso tenerme frente a frente. Los dos intentamos disimular nuestro mutismo con una risa nerviosa que lo único que consiguió fue prolongar el carcajeo de John. Aquel encuentro puso fin de manera definitiva (eso creía yo) al cúmulo de mentiras en que se había convertido mi vida y daba paso a una nueva época, que viviría con Linda.

Una vez confesada mi verdadera identidad, mi vida se convirtió en un remanso de paz y tranquilidad. Llevaba más de dos años temiendo ser descubierto y por fin me sentía absolutamente libre. Además, había encontrado a la mujer más importante de mi vida. Sin embargo, tanto sosiego no iba a durar mucho. El 13 de noviembre de 1965 vinieron a casa John Lennon y George Harrison acompañados por Brian Epstein, al cual no había conocido personalmente con anterioridad. Poniéndose en contacto con la revista Rolling Stone localizaron a Linda y fue ella la que concertó la cita. Parecían preocupados, nerviosos y me trataban de una manera muy rara. En las ocasiones en que habíamos coincidido, ambos se habían limitado a un saludo o, a lo sumo, un comentario jocoso sobre mi parecido con Paul. Pero esta vez era distinto, el mero hecho de que ellos hubiesen propiciado el encuentro ya me resultaba chocante. Fueron John y George los que llevaron el peso de la conversación. Me hablaron de una manera muy vaga del rodaje de Help!, del estreno, del álbum que estaban preparando, de los contratos que tenían firmados, de las giras. Todo aquello olía a preámbulo, como si no fueran capaces de contarme el verdadero motivo de la cita. Brian, que parecía más tranquilo y distante, permanecía en silencio todo el rato. Yo empezaba a sentirme aturdido, aburrido y un poco estúpido. En un momento de la conversación, John y George se miraron mutuamente de manera desconcertada y ambos miraron a Brian como suplicándole. Finalmente, fue éste quien asumió la responsabilidad y directa y concisamente me informó de lo que estaba pasando: "Paul ha muerto".


	4. Parte IV

Me desbordó la noticia en sí y la crudeza de Brian pero, sobre todo, me conmovió el desconsolado llanto de John y George. No se podía decir que yo estuviera especialmente afectado por la noticia, que nos pareciéramos físicamente no era un agravante. Mis contactos con Paul habían sido mínimos, por lo que juzgué más urgente ayudar a John y a George a sobreponerse que mis propios lamentos. Tras unos instantes realmente dramáticos, la situación se calmó y relajó un poco. Tuve entonces tiempo para pensar y preguntarme por qué habían venido a contármelo, pero no fui capaz de plantear mis dudas. El tenso silencio que se había creado lo rompió Brian, que volvió a tomar la responsabilidad. Relató de manera detallada cómo había sucedido todo. Nos contó, a Londa y a mí, que dos días antes Paul había sufrido un accidente de tránsito y había fallecido en el acto. Iba acompañado de una chica llamada Rita, por lo que Jane Asher (su novia), aun no había sido informada del fatal percance. Brian continuó dándonos datos del accidente, sobre quién estaba al tanto y quién no, sobre por qué tanto secretismo. Tanta información privada no hacía sino que me sintiera más lejano al problema, no conseguía entender por qué era yo uno de los elegidos. Finalmente, John se armó de valor, respiró profundamente y, mirándome a los ojos me dijo: "Queremos que seas Paul". Mi primera reacción fue la de no sentirme ni tan siquiera aludido, mi asombro me impidió recordar que Paul y yo éramos dos gotas de agua. Sin darme tiempo a articular palabra, George siguió con la propuesta. No creían que aquélla fuera la manera idónea de que un Beatle muriese, querían que Paul tuviera otro final. Mi papel consistiría en fingir un fallecimiento más digno para Paul y participar en la sesión fotográfica de Rubber Soul, que sería publicado como homenaje póstumo. Me dieron un par de días para reflexionar y nos despedimos.

A mí todo aquello me pareció de lo más descabellado que había escuchado en mi vida, pero Linda me hizo ver lo afectados que estaban y que no me habrían pedido semejante favor si realmente lo necesitasen. Me convenció que de alguna manera tenían razón en que un Beatle no merecía dejar este mundo por la puerta de atrás. Me hizo pensar también en Jane Asher. Así, tras dos días meditando decidí embarcarme en aquel proyecto, con la única condición de que Linda dirigiera la sesión fotográfica de Rubber Soul. Me disponía a localizar a Brian Epstein para comunicarle mi decisión cuando recibí una llamada telefónica de John Lennon. Fue casi tan intrigante como breve: "Hay cambio de planes". Le dije que estaba dispuesto a suplantar a Paul pero no pareció importarle demasiado y se limitó a citarme esa misma noche en el despacho de Brian. Eran casi las diez cuando George Harrison me recogió en su auto. Apenas cruzamos un par de palabras, se limitó a conducir a gran velocidad hasta el punto de encuentro. Al entrar, vi de frente a Brian sentado tras su mesa. A su izquierda había un sofá en el que se encontraban John Lennon y George Martin. Me presentaron a éste último, ya que no nos habíamos visto hasta entonces. Al advertir mi presencia, Ringo salió de una habitación contigua y me saludó de manera más efusiva que el resto. Se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio de Brian y me invitó a tomar asiento en un sillón frente al sofá. George se quedó de pie. Se volvió a crear entonces el tenso clima de indecisión que tanto me incomodó en la anterior reunión. Nuevamente fue Brian el que tomó la palabra. Me agradeció enormemente mi ofrecimiento y que fuese tan receptivo, pero me confirmó el anuncio de John. Habían cambiado de idea. Di por hecho que dirían públicamente la verdad y se olvidarían de mí, lo cual me alegró por un lado pero por otro me dejaba sin mis quince minutos de gloria. Antes de que Brian me sacara de mi error, llegó el último invitado a la reunión. Sólo George Martin lo 

conocía y tras presentarlo a los demás dijo: "Éste es". El tipo en cuestión se llamaba Lewis Kite y se sentó junto a mí, daba la impresión de estar aun más despistado que yo. Una vez sentados los dos, Brian Epstein comenzó la exposición del nuevo plan:

"Nunca antes ha habido un grupo como los Beatles, lo sabéis. No te rías, Billy. Sé que prefieres a Mick y a Keith, aunque ellos no hayan tenido tantos números uno como nosotros. En un futuro próximo, si no hoy día, tendréis conciencia del punto de inflexión que suponen los Beatles para la historia del rock. Habrá un antes y un después, abundarán los imitadores que buscarán el oasis en el desierto, que buscarán ser como John o como George. Pero desgraciadamente, Paul ha muerto. ¿Se acabó? Os supongo al tanto de la discografía que hasta el momento ha publicado el grupo. Bueno, os aseguro que no conocéis ni el diez por ciento del talento de estos chicos. Yo sí he escuchado Rubber Soul, el nuevo disco. También os quiero hablar de las giras pendientes, de la gente que está deseando ver de cerca a los Beatles. Tenemos muchos contratos firmados por cumplir. Esos contratos no son dinero, sino gente a la que le gusta la música, a la que les gustan los Beatles… pero esa gente está en vuestras manos, en tu voz, Lewis, y en tu cara, William. Vosotros podéis ser Paul. Él lo habría querido así. Por la gente, por la música. Estos chicos tocaron en todos los antros de Hamburgo para llegar hasta aquí, durmieron hacinados para llegar hasta aquí. Ahora pueden llegar mucho más allá y vosotros podéis ir con ellos."

Me quedé un poco confuso. La poca claridad de Brian y lo inverosímil de mi sospecha me dejaron sin palabra. George recriminó a Brian que fuera tan poco concreto y solicitó menos rodeos. A tal petición, respondió diligentemente el otro George. Su discurso fácil y directo confirmó mi intuición. Querían que entre Lewis y yo resucitáramos a Paul para que los Beatles pudieran seguir adelante. Lewis suplantaría la voz de Paul en el estudio y yo daría la cara en ruedas de prensa, conciertos y demás actos públicos. Ante nuestra manifiesta incapacidad para articular palabra, fuimos acribillados a base de argumentos, explicaciones y detalles que no consiguieron sino que nos sintiéramos aun más confundidos. Lewis fue el primero que supo zafarse del acoso y solicitó tiempo de reflexión. Uno a uno fueron abandonando el despacho hasta que quedamos solos los dos. Casi no había salido Ringo de la sala cuando Lewis se puso de pie ante mí y me espetó: "Yo me monto en el barco, ¿y tú?". "Si lo tienes tan claro, ¿por qué pides tiempo?", respondí. "Porque a ti te quiero convencer yo", replicó. Me hizo ver que, a diferencia de mí, él sí tenía aspiraciones musicales. Llevaba varios años cantando en garitos de media Inglaterra y ésta era la oportunidad para dedicarse en serio a la música. Además, subrayó razones que nos dieron los demás pero que expuestas por él parecían más convincentes. Así, entre la desesperación de unos y las aspiraciones de otro, me vi obligado a aceptar. De inmediato, Lewis convocó en el despacho al resto y anunció nuestra decisión. Percibí en los ojos de John y George una mirada melancólica pero al mismo tiempo ilusionada, que daba paso al resurgir de los Beatles.


	5. Parte V

La reunión en el despacho de Brian era sólo la punta del iceberg, aun quedaban muchos detalles por perfilar. El más complicado sin duda era informar a Jane Asher de lo ocurrido y convencerla de que colaborase en la farsa. Nuevamente fue Brian el que asumió el papel de portavoz y el que sin demasiadas dificultades consiguió su complicidad. Así, ya teníamos vía libre para elaborar la portada de Rubber Soul. En las sesiones fotográficas, que dirigió Linda, se puso de manifiesto lo que era evidente: Paul y yo éramos distintos. Al verme en una portada, cualquier seguidor de los Beatles advertiría nuestras diferencias físicas. Linda intentó disimular mi frente más ancha con el flequillo hasta las cejas, mi nariz más respingona haciendo la foto desde un punto inferior y mi cicatriz en el labio superior maquillándola. La portada quedó bastante bien, era bastante convincente, pero había que buscar soluciones permanentes. La nariz me la retocaron con una sencilla operación de cirugía plástica. El problema de la frente siempre era fácilmente disimulable con el flequillo, pero más complicado fue lo de la cicatriz. Para justificarla, sumamos un accidente de moto el 26 de diciembre, del que Paul saldría ileso, pero con el labio superior dañado.

Superada con buena nota la dura prueba que era la publicación de Rubber Soul y la presentación a la prensa, quedaba aun por pasar el examen más difícil. Éste no era otro que las actuaciones en directo. En cuanto cumplí el periodo necesario de recuperación tras la operación en la nariz, empecé a trabajar duro en el estudio para aprender a tocar el bajo. En mi época de farsante (no profesional), había aprendido a tocar un poco la guitarra, pero nunca el bajo. Además, hacía tiempo que no tocaba. Fueron los dos Georges (sobre todo Harrison), los que se encargaron de instruirme por ser los más calificados y por tener John una extraña animadversión al instrumento. De lo que sí se encargó John, y un poco Ringo, fue de enseñarme a moverme, a comportarme como Paul. Me enseñaron infinidad de gestos, ademanes que debía asumir como propios y sacarlos a relucir de manera natural. Me obligaron a sonreír en público casi de manera constante, a arquear ambas cejas a manera de saludo, a ser educado y reverente. Poco a poco me fueron también inculcando el sentido del humor Beatle y sus formas de pensar y de vivir. Este cursillo acelerado de cómo ser Paul McCartney inundaba el estudio de un sentimiento colectivo de nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo ayudaba a tener presente su recuerdo. Mientras yo recibía clases de bajo y de interpretación, Lewis pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando con George Martin. Éste le ayudaba a pulir ciertos aspectos de su voz y de su forma de cantar para que su imitación fuese lo más perfecta posible. Lewis, al principio, se dedicaba a seguir las indicaciones de George, pero a medida que nos fuimos integrando en el grupo, él fue trayendo posibles aportaciones para el siguiente disco. Era su obsesión. No pasaba día en que no preguntase por el comienzo de las sesiones para el nuevo trabajo. Yo me mantenía absolutamente al margen, pues me consideraba a mí mismo como una marioneta o un maniquí, pero a los demás, sobre todo a John, les molestaba bastante que Lewis quisiera asumir tanto protagonismo. Sin embargo, cuando conocieron en profundidad sus ideas musicales no tuvieron más remedio que reconocer su calidad, lo que le concedió un pequeño hueco en el triunvirato Lennon-Harrison-Martin.

En abril de 1966 empezaron las sesiones del nuevo disco, Revolver. Al principio, todo fue muy frío. No estaban acostumbrados a trabajar sin Paul, era como si todo mundo tuviera remordimientos cuando proponía alguna melodía o alguna letra. Para romper esta barrera psicológica fue de gran ayuda el descaro y la ambición de Lewis, al que no le costaba tanto 

trabajo compartir sus ideas. Él era el único que no había conocido a Paul y, por tanto, no tenía tan presente su recuerdo. Así, poco a poco Lewis fue contagiando a los demás con su entusiasmo y el disco fue saliendo adelante. Yo, por mi parte, seguía trabajando en un estudio aledaño de cara a las giras de verano por Alemania, Japón, Filipinas, Estados Unidos y Canadá. A veces trabajaba sólo y otras veces me acompañaban George Harrison, George Martin o, la mayoría de las ocasiones, Ringo Starr. Un día, sin previo aviso, se presentó en el estudio para hablar conmigo Jane Asher. El rato que estuvimos a solas fue realmente duro. Le costó trabajo empezar a hablar, yo le recordaba demasiado a Paul. Me agradeció enormemente mi colaboración, ella entendía todo aquel montaje como una manera de mantenerse cerca del que había sido y era el hombre de su vida. No dudó en compartir conmigo todos sus recuerdos más íntimos con tal que me pareciese a Paul lo más posible. A medida que iba evocando su figura, a medida que iba recreando cada detalle de su personalidad, se mezclaban en ella sonrisas y lágrimas que, poco a poco, fueron limando mi integridad anímica. Al final, nos fundimos en un abrazo de consuelo mutuo y se fue con la misma discreción con la que vino. Aquella visita, además de para conocer mejor a Paul, me sirvió para valorar en su justa medida a Linda, a la cual tenía un poco abandonada desde que me incorporé a los Beatles. Procuré pasar más tiempo con ella. Propuse que se volviese a encargar de la portada del disco, pero ya habían hablado con Klaus Voorman, un viejo amigo de Hamburgo.

Era inevitable que el disco contuviera referencias más o menos claras a Paul. Su huella permanecía inalterada en las memorias de John y George cuando éstos componían. El guiño a Paul más evidente tal vez fuese la canción de John "Tomorrow never knows", cuyo título está sacado de El libro Tibetano de los muertos. En ella se habla de "jugar el juego de la existencia hasta el final". Una noche, Ringo soñó que tras ser enterrado, Paul se subía a bordo de un submarino amarillo y viajaba por las entrañas de la Tierra. Al día siguiente se lo contó a John quien compuso Yellow Submarine, canción que cantaría el propio Ringo. También George hizo su pequeño tributo a Paul con su canción Taxman. En realidad, el título encubría la palabra "Taxidermist" (taxidermista). Algunas de las nuevas canciones de Revolver salieron un poco antes que el propio disco. Fueron incluidas en un extraño disco promocional que nunca llegó a las tiendas. El disco en cuestión se llamó The Beatles Yesterday and Today, pero siempre será recordado como The Butcher Album (El disco del carnicero). El apelativo se debe a la portada, en la que aparecíamos los cuatro con batas blancas y jugueteando con trozos de carne cruda y muñecas decapitadas. Esa fue la macabra manera en que los Beatles "hicieron pública" la muerte de Paul.


	6. Parte 6

Una semana después de publicarse The Butcher Album, a finales de junio, nos embarcamos en una gira que nos llevaría en una primera instancia a Alemania y posteriormente a Japón y Filipinas. Durante casi seis meses de trabajo en el estudio no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo hacer los conciertos. Podía cantar yo y achacar la diferencia vocal a una ronquera o a los escasos medios técnicos, o podíamos optar por hacer playback y que cantara Lewis tras bambalinas. Metidos en la vorágine del nuevo disco, sólo habíamos acordado reducir al máximo posible las canciones de Paul en el repertorio. Fui yo mismo el que cinco minutos antes del primer concierto de la gira, en el Circus Kronen de Munich, decidió que Lewis cantara. Fue bastante poco convincente. Los nervios me hacían retirarme del micrófono cuando se suponía que estaba cantando y acercarme cuando no me tocaba. Pude ver caras contrariadas en la primera fila que no hacían sino ponerme aun más nervioso. El siguiente concierto no era hasta dos días más tarde, así que tuvimos tiempo suficiente para discutir qué hacer. John y George querían que ese concierto fuera especial, que nada fallase pues se celebraba en Hamburgo y querían dedicárselo a Paul. Estuvimos ensayando el playback intensamente pero decidimos probar la otra opción. Me decidí a cantar yo mismo. Salí al escenario con una gran carga de responsabilidad, pues John y George llevaban un par de días contando anécdotas de su anterior época en Hamburgo y rememorando a Paul y a Stu (Stuart Sutcliffe). A medida que el concierto avanzaba, la locura inicial del público se fue tornando en una contagiosa desconfianza. Esta vez no se percataron del plagio sólo los de las primeras filas, sino todo el Ernst Merck Halle. El desánimo se apoderó de mí tras la actuación, no tenía consuelo posible. Aun no repuesto anímicamente, emprendimos el viaje hacia Japón. Durante el viaje, Brian planteó algo que todos teníamos en la cabeza desde el principio pero que nadie se había atrevido a comentar: los Beatles estaban condenados a desaparecer como grupo en directo.

Actuaciones como la de Alemania sólo contribuirían a socavar el prestigio del grupo. Inevitablemente el pesimismo se apoderó de todos nosotros, lo que hizo que nuestra gira oriental fuera todo un desastre. Los conciertos se convirtieron en un suplicio difícil de combatir y el ambiente dentro del grupo se fue enrareciendo. Todo ello tuvo su apogeo en Filipinas, donde la negativa de John de visitar a Imelda Marcos casi nos cuesta caro. Salir ilesos de Filipinas y regresar a Inglaterra nos unió un poco a todos. Además, volvíamos para presentar Revolver, lo cual renovó las ilusiones de todos. Sin embargo, poco duraron dichas ilusiones, pues justo una semana después de la salida del disco nos embarcamos rumbo a la gira americana por Estados Unidos y Canadá. Volver a viajar y a dar conciertos nos devolvió a todos las caras largas y la tensión. Para colmo, el recibimiento fue de lo más hostil por unas declaraciones de John en las que presuntamente manifestaba que los Beatles eran más famosos que Jesucristo. Así, desde el primer concierto en Chicago el 12 de agosto, todos nos fijamos una fecha y un lugar: el 29 de agosto en el Candelstick Park, San Francisco. Ése era el final del túnel, el último concierto de los Beatles. El camino hasta Candelstick Park fue un verdadero calvario. A nuestras anteriores dificultades para los conciertos se unieron las constantes críticas de que éramos víctimas por parte de la prensa y nuestros propios fans. Es por ello que el día 29, antes del concierto, no sabíamos muy bien qué sentir. Por un lado, alivio por el final de lo que se había convertido en una pesadilla. Pero por otro, era inevitable cierta nostalgia y pena. Además, la decisión no había sido hecha pública, de hecho, ni siquiera era una decisión en firme, por lo que habíamos de disimular nuestros sentimientos de algún modo. 

Esa complicidad terminó siendo muy positiva y el concierto fue el mejor desde mi incorporación.

En cuanto volvimos de Estados Unidos, George se marchó por primera vez a India con Ravi Shankar. Poco después, en otoño, John se fue a Almería, España, para filmar How I won the war. Parecía como si los Beatles se estuvieran desmoronando, como si cada uno se estuviera preocupando más por sus inquietudes particulares. A mi modo todo aquello me desbordaba, pues no tenía capacidad para desarrollar ninguna actividad por mí mismo. Para hacer mi papel necesitaba del grupo. Sin embargo, Lewis sí se sentía más capaz y más independiente. No paró de proponer proyectos individuales para Paul, es decir, George Martin y yo. En ese contexto se enmarca la banda sonora de la película The Family Way, que compusieron entre ambos.

El disco en sí no tuvo demasiada repercusión, pero sí abrió el camino para Sgt. Pepper. Sirvió para retomar el hábito de trabajo en el estudio. Nuevamente las ganas de Lewis Kite fueron clave para el nuevo disco. John y George parecían más centrados en otras actividades y sus aportaciones al disco fueron mínimas aunque de extraordinaria calidad y dedicadas a Paul. La verdadera aportación de John al disco fue la idea de la portada. Pensó que si The Butcher Album había sido el anuncio de la muerte de Paul, Sgt. Pepper había de representar el entierro. Como pasara ya en Revolver, en Sgt. Pepper había distintas alusiones veladas a la muerte de Paul, amén de la propia portada. La más clara tal vez fuera el verso de John "he blew his mind out in a car". Además, esta vez se hablaba de Rita, la acompañante de Paul el día del accidente, y Lewis y yo fuimos presentados. A él, John le dedicó su canción Being for the benefict of Mr. Kite, mientras que yo fui presentado de una manera más sutil. Fue al final de la canción Sgt. Pepper lonely hearts club band, en el último verso: "Billy Shears". Dicho nombre encubría la frase "Billy's here". Durante la grabación del disco, Lewis asumió gran parte de la responsabilidad. Esto solía provocar pequeños enfrentamientos entre el propio Lewis y John y George. Éstos le recriminaban el no tener nunca presente el recuerdo de Paul, el querer sustituirlo a toda costa. Lewis respondió a aquella acusación con With a little help from my friends.

Por un lado, con la canción Lewis se reivindicaba y dejaba claro que sin nosotros dos no habrían podido salir adelante. Y por otro lado, rendía tributo a la figura original de Paul, pues las iniciales de las palabras de la canción coincidían con las de la frase "William and Lewis have faked my fame". La canción la cantó Ringo, quien en todas las discusiones actuaba de mediador. Un día, al salir del estudio, me crucé en el pasillo con un componente de un grupo que estaba grabando en el estudio de al lado. Era Roger Waters, quien estaba grabando con Pink Floyd The Pipers at the Gate of Dawn. Estuvimos charlando un buen rato y nos fuimos a casa a colocarnos con LSD. Entre el ácido y el cansancio acumulado, la conversación fue degenerando poco a poco y terminamos hablando de la película The Wizard of Oz. Fue interesante charlar con él, pero jamás lo repetimos.


	7. Parte VII

Con un disco en el mercado y sin una gira planificada, los Beatles volvían a disponer de gran cantidad de tiempo libre, lo que propiciaba la dispersión de sus componentes. George viajó a la costa oeste de Estados Unidos, John afianzaba su relación con Yoko Ono, a la que había conocido unos meses antes. Por su parte, Lewis siguió trabajando con George Martin preparando el programa televisivo Our World. Nos volvimos a reunir otra vez todos para dicho programa y, posteriormente, para hacer un crucero por el Egeo. De regreso, George nos convenció para que fuéramos a conocer al Maharishi Mahesh Yogui, que se encontraba en Inglaterra dando una serie de conferencias. Al año siguiente iríamos con él a Rishikesh. Pero sin duda alguna el hecho más significativo de esta época posterior a Sgt. Pepper fue la muerte de Brian Epstein. Con él se murió el orden necesario en los Beatles, el hombre que firmaba contratos, organizaba eventos y asumía responsabilidades. No fue otro sino Brian el que nos captó para el grupo a Lewis y a mí. También fue él quien se había encargado de invitar a abandonar al grupo a Pete Best para que entrara Ringo. El talento descomunal que tenían los Beatles lo reconducía musicalmente George Martin y Brian se encargaba de difundirlo. Así, el grupo perdió una referencia imprescindible que jamás supo suplir. La muerte de Brian, junto con la llegada de Yoko, fue el principal motivo del declive y posterior desaparición de los Beatles. Lewis intentó muchas veces asumir el papel de Brian pero no lo consiguió. En parte porque no lo dejaban John y George (suplir a Paul ya era bastante), y en parte porque no estaba capacitado.

En homenaje a Brian, los Beatles empezaron a sentar las bases de lo que había sido su obsesión hasta que murió: crear una discográfica propia. Pero los Beatles siempre habían sido músicos y nunca empresarios, y el proyecto, bautizado Apple por ser la fruta favorita de Brian, nunca cuajó. Afanados por ser artistas multidisciplinarios (espíritu que era la idea original de Apple) emprendieron el rodaje de The Magical Tour. La experiencia se convirtió en un verdadero reflejo de la situación de los Beatles. No había un guión definido, se improvisaba constantemente y cada quien iba asumiendo la dirección según se encontrara más o menos inspirado. El resultado fue una extravagante película de éxito discreto. Concientes de que el descontrol reinante condenaría al grupo a su desaparición, los Beatles decidieron pasar una temporada en India con el Maharishi Mahesh Yogui practicando la meditación trascendental. Lewis se negó a realizar el viaje, lo que empeoró su relación con el resto, sobre todo con George. Prefirió quedarse en Londres haciendo canciones e intentando organizar Apple. La estancia en Rishikesh con el Maharishi fue en general muy positiva. Nos ayudó a tomar una perspectiva del futuro y proporcionó mucho material para el siguiente disco. Tan sólo los rumores surgidos al final que ponían en duda las intenciones del Maharishi (decían que había intentado seducir a Mia Farrow) consiguieron manchar de alguna manera nuestro periodo en Rishikesh.

De vuelta en Londres, nos encontramos con una desagradable sorpresa. Lewis, por su cuenta y riesgo había contratado a unos amigos suyos para que hicieran una película de dibujos animados sobre los Beatles. Para colmo, la película se llamaba Yellow Submarine, que fue una canción dedicada a Paul. Por mucho que se indignaron, John y George se vieron obligados a colaborar porque así lo establecía el contrato que había firmado Lewis, que se había hecho de los poderes que tenía Brian antes de morir. Por fortuna, Rishikesh había llenado los depósitos de energía positiva de John y George y el incidente no pasó de una fuerte bronca y una limitación de los poderes de Lewis. De hecho, en privado ambos reconocían la calidad de la película.


	8. Parte VIII y última

La moribunda Apple recibió otro duro golpe el día que comenzó la grabación de The Beatles, conocido como The White Album. Centrados todos en el disco, la compañía fue abandonada a su suerte. Antes del inicio de las sesiones de The White Album, ocurrió otro hecho clave en el desenlace final del grupo: el divorcio de John, y la consiguiente entrada definitiva de Yoko Ono a la vida de John y de los Beatles. Era algo que se veía venir desde hacía algún tiempo, pero no hasta entonces se decidió John a dar el paso definitivo. Por no querer separarse de Yoko tras el divorcio, cometió el peor de los errores: traerla al estudio, a las grabaciones del disco. Convivíamos con ella de la misma manera que lo hacíamos con cualquier miembro del grupo, pasaba las largas sesiones de grabación metida en el estudio con nosotros. El trato con ella era agradabilísimo, era una mujer extraordinariamente afable, en contraposición a la imagen que después se ha querido dar de ella. Es por eso que nunca me extrañasen sus muestras de cariño hacia mí, cariño que yo no dudaba en corresponder. Sin embargo, un día noté que John me miraba con cierto aire de reproche y que los demás me evitaban y no querían cruzar mirada conmigo. Me sentí fatal, sólo y, en cierto modo, indignado.

John no me dirigía la palabra, George casi tampoco por solidaridad con John y mi relación con Lewis se había enfriado mucho a raíz del tema de la película. Sólo me quedaba Ringo con quien jamás había tenido una conversación seria. Traté de desahogarme con Linda pero ella no vivía la situación y no supo ayudarme. Mi decisión fue la de mantenerme firme en mi actitud y esperar un buen momento para aclararlo todo. Por desgracia ese momento nunca llegaba. Lo que sí llegaba era el cariño de Yoko que culminó con la declaración de su amor. Mi rechazo la llenó de resentimiento, mi actitud también la había confundido a ella. Al día siguiente en el estudio tuvieron que agarrar a John para que no me golpeara. Me insultó y me dijo que me fuera de su grupo. Así lo hice. De hecho, la portada del disco no llevaba foto alguna por mi ausencia. Fueron días tristes para mí por la forma en que había abandonado el grupo y para el resto, porque mi ausencia suponía el final de los Beatles. Sin embargo, Lewis nos tenía aun reservada una sorpresa. Mientras los demás estábamos en Rishikesh, había firmado varios contratos más. En concreto, habríamos de rodar otra película y grabar otro disco: Let it be y Abbey Road. Let it be la rodamos en los enormes estudios Twickenham en los que además de sentirnos fuera de sitio, reinaba un ambiente frío y desangelado. Para grabar la banda sonora nos trasladamos a los estudios que habíamos construido en el sótano del edificio de Apple. Lo claustrofóbico de aquellos estudios nos ayudó en absoluto a suavizar la tensión imperante. De hecho, el único momento grato de aquella grabación fue cuando subimos a la azotea del edificio a tocar.

Terminado el rodaje de la película y mientras ésta era montada, nos pusimos a trabajar en Abbey Road, tras una pausa que aprovechamos Linda y yo para casarnos. La vuelta a nuestros estudios siempre facilitó mucho el trabajo. Además el deseo común de acabar con aquella pesadilla hizo que todos tuviéramos una mejor disposición. Dado que mi presencia en el estudio no era tan necesaria como lo había sido para el rodaje de Let it be, me ausenté siempre que pude. De hecho, apenas participé salvo para las sesiones fotográficas. De éstas cabe reseñar la última, en Titenhurst Park, la nueva casa de John en Ascot. Él impuso que fuera en su casa y que Yoko apareciera en el reportaje. Yo no me amedrenté y propuse a Linda como fotógrafa para las sesiones. John se opuso pero George y Lewis me apoyaron y finalmente Linda realizó el reportaje.

Con Abbey Road en el mercado se habían acabado los compromisos del grupo y, por tanto, se había echado el telón a una época musicalmente brillante, sin embargo, la ruptura no se hizo pública. Problemas en el montaje de Let it be habían hecho que todavía no se hubiese estrenado. Además, John le dio la banda sonora a Phil Spector para que la reprodujera lo que, por cierto, suscitó nuevamente conflictos entre John y Lewis. También fue motivo de crispación entre ellos el que John tratara de imponer a Allen Klein, su nuevo hombre de confianza, como representante del grupo. Lo único cierto de estas continuas discusiones es que retrasaban el estreno de Let it be y el anuncio de la disolución del grupo. Fui precisamente yo el que hubo de hacerlo público. Fue en la presentación de McCartney, el primer disco solista de Lewis. Leí un breve comunicado en el que hacía oficial lo que ya era un secreto a voces. Al día siguiente salió el sencillo Let it be y fue número uno. Por último lo sería The long and winding road, canción que resumía la carrera de los Beatles.


End file.
